


Delivery

by jmtorres



Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, Other, Pregnancy, the other Orca spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-05
Updated: 2005-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiera, the midwife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gisho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gisho).



> gisho requested something about Kiera and the Orca spoiler. Which Orca spoiler, said I? She answered the reasonable one, but by then, visions of crack had been implanted in my brain.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you're doing?" Cawti asked as Kiera pushed her skirt up.

"No," said Kiera, biting her lip. At Cawti's incredulous look, she amended, "Some."

"Do you or don't you?" Cawti demanded, a protective hand on her belly, even as she bent her knees up.

Kiera gave her a harried look. "Yes, all right? I've had one of my own. I'd prefer not to talk about it. Her father was a Dragonlord, which complicated matters."

"You think _that_ complicates matters," Cawti retorted, snappish from pain. "Mine's father's a woman. Some of the time, anyway!"

"Much simpler," Kiera contradicted, feeling around. "No culture gap. You've no idea what it's like raising a child with a man. Where _is_ Norathar off to?"

"I sent her for Noish-pa," Cawti answered. "Officially, Vlad's the father."

"Of course," Kiera sighed. "Wouldn't want to tarnish Norathar's shiny new reputation."

"And besides," Cawti said, ignoring this, "all children should have grandparents to spoil them rotten, which neither of us can provide." She made a grab for Kiera's hand, and gripped it through another contraction. "Verdict?" she asked.

"The head's too big," Kiera said flatly. Considering the other parent, this was not much of a surprise.

"I should have shoved Norathar out of bed and told her to come back after her cock shriveled up," Cawti said. "Dragaerans and Easterners can't even cross-breed, she said. But we're all human, I said. I should have known better. _Damn_ her to Deathgate."

Kiera rocked back on her heels. "I think we're going to have to cut."

"Shit," said Cawti. "Are you sure you can't just, I don't know, teleport it out?"

"It's been tried," Kiera said. "The baby usually survives. The mother doesn't often."

"Shit," Cawti repeated. "Use a sharp knife, won't you?"

"Of course," Kiera agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived on [dreamwidth](http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/710617.html).


End file.
